James Blanke: The Maintenance Guide and Manual
by Lovely Narcissist James Blanke
Summary: Thank you for your purchase from Persona Inc.! Enjoy your James Blanke model and be careful! Lovely Narcissist Expect one from James on me soon!


Author's Note: Well, we've seen some manual guides and decided to do ones on each other… That is, me doing one on James Blanke and James doing one on me. We're probably going to pick on each other.

Disclaimer: While I like to think that I own James, I don't…James belongs strictly to James, sadly.

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a Persona Inc. James Blanke model! This manual is highly recommended as keeping the James model content is very hard. Please read thoroughly!

**Accessories**:

Chest binder and ace bandages

Memento armlet

Short dark brown wig

Blue contacts

Memento blade

**Common personality settings**:

Apathetic (default)

Mirthless

Whimsical

Philosophical

Near content

Angry

Sarcastic

Sadistic

Sad/depressed

Volatile

Maniacal laughter

I'll kill you if you don't stop

As you can see, the James model has a few different mood settings. When first coming out of the box, the model will be apathetic. To everything.

It takes a lot to get these models out of apathetic mode without triggering their angry, sad/depressed or I'll kill you if you don't stop modes. Occasionally, they enter their maniacal laughter with too much bothering. If they enter this stage, you should hide because it commonly leads to angry soon after.

Also, try not to get it into sad modes because they are very hard to get out of and you need a therapist soon after when it enters depressed mode.

If you get it in a whimsical mood, you've probably worked very hard. They almost seem happy, but they smile is small and almost sad and it has a far away look in its eyes. Often when coming into this mode, the model becomes unaware of its surroundings and just leans on a wall thinking about whatever it thinks about. (We don't know, but it won't tell you, so don't ask).

**Compatible/Incompatible Units**

Lovely Narcissist/Lana/Lin: These models met at the Persona Inc. factory when they were around ten, four years ago. Please know that if you own both models you are taking on a _huge _task, as James models constantly change their feelings about these models. Narcissist can cause volatile mode and I will kill you if you don't stop modes very constantly, when James models enter these modes, run as far away as possible, come back at most a week later, it should be better by then.

Laney: The Laney model is a good idea to have around; She makes the James model enter near content modes sometimes. Laney is Lana's little sister but relies on the James model for support on most things. James doesn't mind Laney relying on it for most things, but make sure no other models get clingy to him as this can sometimes evoke a feeling of jealousy in the Laney model as well as irritation in the James model.

Rainey: Owning a Rainey model with a James model is fine, but make sure they don't converse for long periods of time as it evokes the jealousy setting in Laney and can cause a simultaneous mode of philosophical as well as sad mode in the James model.

Zachary L.: NEVER own these models together. A longstanding hatred is held within James from this model. No one knows the details, but, due to the Zachary model's bragging, he took a girl he knew James liked just to mess with the James model.

Vergil Vanire: This is probably a must have model while owning the James model. James models open to Vergil models because he keeps it all a secret and they can relate. Often times, with just Vergil models and James models, they both show near content moods most of the time.

**Handling and Care**

The James models are self efficient for the most part. Some things they still need help with though.

For example, the James models stand at only 175.23 centimeters, which is around 5 feet and one inch. It can't reach a lot of shelves in even its own room's library, which can make it very sad and even start crying, and it doesn't cry over anything else.

A solution to this is to have the Vergil model with it at most time, as, if anyone else helped it, it would get angry and embarrassed, saying how it could have done it its self (which it couldn't). Basically, James models have height complexes, so don't say anything about height.

**Constantly asked questions**:

Sara M.:

I own a Chibi-Jamie model as well as a James model. Chibi-Jamie relies on James for almost everything and the James model gets frustrated, not realizing that that is her. Should I tell her? Also, is there a way to get Chibi-Jamie to rely on someone else?

Persona Inc.:

Telling it is not a good idea. It could go on rages, traumatizing your Chibi-Jamie. Then, James would never come out of its room. As for getting someone else to rely on, try a Rainey model, but remember to keep it away from the James model.

Curtis Mathordy:

I called my James model a she and it entered volatile mode. It is a girl, right? Why is it that it did that?

Persona Inc.:

You should never call your James models 'she.' While, yes, they do have the anatomy of a female, they prefer to be recognized as male. It is better to call these models 'he.'

Arthur Tighin:

My James model sits on the roof three nights a month staring at his memento blade and the moon, speaking in Russian. It kind of creeps me out and my Vergil model goes up there with him now, also speaking in Russian. Should I get them to stop?

Persona Inc.:

Sorry to inform you, the James models have an affinity for waxing crescent, waning crescent and new moons. If you were to stop it from going to the roof, and succeed, we can't ensure the outcome of its moods or your safety. If it really bothers you, get out of the house for those nights.

Curtis Mathordy:

One day, I found my James model teaching my Chibi-Jamie model how to do dances with Buono songs. Probably for the best, neither noticed me. I don't mind it, I'm actually happy that it has an enjoyable activity to participate in, but I was wondering if there was something wrong with my model. If so, how can I help him?

Persona Inc.:

Oh, there's nothing wrong with your model! Very few choose to spend time dancing, but the Chibi-Jamie models usually get them started. James models love Buono, so don't be surprised if you find your James models dancing to them or any Vocaloid songs! Just make sure they don't find out. Also, the owner could introduce them to dancing with the same effect as a Chibi-Jamie.

If you have any problems, contact Persona Inc.! Teams are available around the clock and for free in life threatening situations!


End file.
